Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to financial services. Aspects include an apparatus, system, method and computer-readable storage medium to determine a table location of a payment cardholder within a restaurant, to enable automatic bill receipt for the table.
Description of the Related Art
The use of payment cards, such as credit or debit cards, is ubiquitous in commerce. Typically, a payment card is electronically linked via a payment network to an account or accounts belonging to a cardholder. These accounts are generally deposit accounts, loan or credit accounts at an issuer financial institution. During a purchase transaction, the cardholder can present the payment card in lieu of cash or other forms of payment.
Many restaurants accept payment cards. Typically, restaurant customers sit at tables and are served by a waiter, who brings the food when it is ready. After eating, the customers can request an itemized bill to be presented by the waiter, and can then present a payment card to pay the bill.